


Bound | Inktober Art

by PeiperKrieg



Category: Original Work, Third Reich - Fandom, WWII - Fandom, World War II - Fandom
Genre: Art, Blindfolds, Bondage, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Nazis, Rope Bondage, SS, Uniform Kink, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeiperKrieg/pseuds/PeiperKrieg
Summary: A bound officer.





	Bound | Inktober Art

[View outside AO3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/99i5lrbjsjr4e5d/Inktober-7-bound.jpg?raw=1)

  


**Author's Note:**

> Ropework ref from Dee2


End file.
